1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming electroconductive patterns such as an electrode and wiring, and a production method of an electron-emitting device, an electron source, and an image apparatus device which form necessary electrodes and wiring using this.
2. Related Background Art
What are known heretofore as formation methods of electroconductive patterns which become electrodes and wiring are a method of printing an electroconductive paste into a desired pattern by screen printing, and performing drying and baking to form an electroconductive pattern, a transfer method, a method of applying an electroconductive past to an entire surface, and performing drying and baking to form a metal film, and covering a necessary location with a mask such as photoresist and performing etching processing of the other portion to form a necessary electroconductive pattern, and a method of making a metal paste photosensitive, exposing a necessary location, and performing development to form an electroconductive pattern (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-114504).
Nevertheless, when an electroconductive pattern which has high resistivity regions and low resistance regions is formed in a pattern, the above-mentioned method has such a problem that a facility load is large since there is only way of repeating a step of forming a low resistance region, and a step of forming a high resistivity region, by using each material. In addition, the above-mentioned method has another problem that there are many materials, which are removed by development and the like not to be used, and hence, efficiency is low.